wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Jericho
Chris Jericho '''is a member of the TNA iMPACT roster as of 2010. He is a former as well as one of first reigning WWE Tag Team Champions with The Miz. Career '''WWE Tag Team Champion with The Miz (2009-2010) Chris Jericho made his debut at Survivor Series teaming with The Miz against The Hart Dynasty to determine the first World Tag Team Champions, in which Chris Jericho & The Miz were unsuccessful. On the December 25th edition of SmackDown, the team won a Ladder Match against Straight Edge Society to be named the first WWE Tag Team Champions. On January 22nd, Jericho & Miz had their first successful defense, defeating Cryme Tyme after Shad Gaspard turned against JTG, handing them the win. On February 5th, Jericho won a Fatal 4-Way match to be named the final participant in the World Heavyweight Championship match taking place at Elimination Chamber. The following week Jericho faced the champion Randy Orton in a non-title main event, losing the match via DQ when The Miz interfered on Jericho's behalf. On February 19th, The Miz & Jericho were scheduled to defend the WWE Tag Team Championship, however, at the start of the show Miz found Jericho knocked out backstage. Later on in the show, Miz was made to defend the championship, revealing his partner as Big Show, it was heavily implied the two planned to attack and replace Jericho in the team, the two retained against Rob Van Dam & Yoshi Tatsu, naming Big Show Miz's new championship partner. Also effectively ending the team of Jericho & Miz. Two days later, Jericho returned for action in the Elimination Chamber, being eliminated first in just two minutes by CM Punk. Singles Run & Hiatus (2010) Following Jericho's replacement in the tag team championship team, Jericho issued a statement that he would not only get his revenge, but his championship back, as well as taking Miz's Intercontinental Championship, a championship Miz had held onto during their entire reign. On February 26th, Jericho challenged Miz's partner Big Show to a match, the match saw Big Show dominate and defeat Jericho in a quick squash. The following week, Jericho requested that SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long gave him a rematch for the championship he never lost at WrestleMania, as well as an Intercontinental Championship opportunity on that nights episode. Long granted Jericho a match against Miz but non-title for the night, stating if he could beat Miz with a partner assigned by Long in his corner, the two would face ShoMiz in a double championship match at WrestleMania. Jericho was then successful in defeating Miz in a non-title match with Edge in his corner, confirming the double championship match. At WrestleMania, the team were unsuccessful in capturing the championships, after which Jericho announced he would be taking a hiatus from the company. TNA (2010) At Lockdown, Jericho made his debut for TNA, attacking Christopher Daniels after Daniels won a match against Johnny Curtis. Jericho made his in-ring debut on May 6th, defeating Shannon Moore after being attacked by Daniels. The following week, Jericho was made to team with Daniels to resolve their issues, with the two tagging themselves in several times, before Jericho struck Daniels and walked out on the match. At Sacrifice, Jericho faced Daniels for the first time, defeating him in the match. After winning, Jericho returned to the ring and struck Daniels several times with a steel chair. On July 29th, Jericho resurfaced, winning a 5-Man Bound For Glory Series Match to earn twelve points, putting him in a strong lead for the first few weeks. At Hardcore Justice, Jericho was paired with Davey Boy Smith Jr., with the two defeating AJ Styles & Suicide in another BFG Series Match to gaining 7 points, bringing Jericho's total to nineteen points. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with The Miz * First WWE Tag Team Champion with The Miz Category:Superstars